House's War
by Care1
Summary: Completed Did he win or not? You'll have to choose.
1. Commencing Hostle Actions

House's War

By Caroline

House fan fiction

(Missing Scene from "Half Wit") All normal and abnormal disclaimers apply. Besides I'm presently unemployed – I got no money.

This is all from House's POV – after "The Kiss"

_**What have I done?**_

House stood on the roof of the hospital, staring at yet another Princeton sunset. His mind was flying through the last few moments, trying to figure out what he did wrong – how he lost control.

**_Why didn't I move out of her way? Why didn't I stop her?_**

She bewitched him, he finally decided. Just for a few moments but it was just enough for him to question himself ever since.

"Damn her." She took a chance and it worked. He had responded to her and he wanted more. Thank God she went for that needle. It gave him the out he needed. He wanted to talk with Wilson about what happened. Alas he couldn't trust him. Wilson had talked to Cameron when he knew about the brain cancer diagnosis. He was on his own.

Cameron had won this battle. House's war was just beginning.


	2. Battle of Princeton

House's War

Battle of Princeton

What will his next move be? (Based on possible spoilers and fan discussion) Again House's POV

I've be convinced to continue this story – we'll see how far…….

Halls of PPTH: House watches from a distance – Chase and Cameron coming out of an empty patient room. He watched as Cameron checked to make sure no one was looking. She then placed a quick kiss on Chase's lips and hurried to the elevator.

_**What is going on?**_

House sat in a lounge chair. When he developed the plan to trick the idiots at Mass General, he thought there would be a price to pay. He knew that the pay off was going to be big.

Now he saw what the real price was going to be. He had lost her, but the worst thing was he lost her to him. The wombat would was ready to turn him over to his own personal Pilot, Vogler.

_**House, you did this to yourself – You went too far.**_

House turned around toward the voice expecting that he would be his own "Cricket" – But he didn't see anyone. Quietly, House turned toward his office.

_**You know that she loves you. You screwed up big time. **_

House looked at the hall, no one in sight. Shaking his head, House walked into his office.

_**She was all yours, she showed you with the kiss. Her look after at your apartment told everything.**_

House scanned the room. "I know what I did. She's better off with out me."

_**Wasn't that her decision? **_

It was then that he saw the speaker – Moriarty.


	3. Battle of Princeton Second Skirmish

**House's War: Battle of Princeton – Second Skirmish**

"I thought they would have put you in jail by now." House said grabbing the phone.

Taking a seat, Moriarty said "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why, you going to shoot me again?" House said "Or is it because you don't want to go to jail?"

"I believe you'd be the one going to jail – and not the one you think."

House chuckled and turned to find no one there. Putting down the phone House sat back confused.

"_What in the hell is going on?" _

_**I warned you. **_

He shook his head, not wanting to believe what was happening. He needed air - air and solitude.

House opened his office door, looked up and down the hall. No one was in sight – House heard nothing.

"I'm going crazy."

_**You aren't crazy already? **_

House moved as quickly as he could to the elevator and hopefully too his sanctuary – the roof.

House opened the door to the roof. The sun was setting giving a warm glow over the lemmings leaving and new

lemmings filing in. House himself did the same dance, waltzing through a life he didn't recognize anymore.

_Why in the hell did he feel this way? _

At the beginning of his plan, he knew that if he could keep things quite – he could get his reward. Pain free and vicodin free – hopefully ending his addiction. Thanks to his ducklings, that was over.

_**Well you did it to yourself. **_

Great, Jimmy jr's back.

Moriarty walked up to the ledge. "Why are you following me?"

"You tell me. I seem to show up when you need to work out a problem."

House shifted his stance. "That was one time. I haven't seen you since then."

"So why don't you talk with your friend, Dr Wilson."

"I can't. Let's leave it at that."

"Ok, so why am I here?" Moriarty sat on the ledge. "You called me."

House sighed. Something told him that the new "Cricket" wouldn't leave until he worked it out.

"Come on House, catch me up."

"HA! I thought you were a part of me, so you would know everything I know." House huffed sitting on his normal spot. His leg reminded him of his limits – House quickly swallowed two of his best friends.

"So, House start from the beginning."

"I was born in a log cabin…" House began, Moriarty rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

House stared at his conscience. Why did it take the form of this man – the one who shot him? House took a deep breath, searching for the right words.

"Stop searching for the right words, just talk."

"It's all moot now, she's with someone else." House gazed out to the horizon.

Moriarty cleared his throat, "Again why am I here. House I wouldn't be here if you thought it was truly over."

"I saw her and the wombat come out of the closet literally. I chased her away and she went to him."

"But you kissed her right?" House nodded "Actually, she kissed me. I just responded."

"And you wanted it." House didn't answer the question, but there was no reason he had to.

"So, what do you do now? How do you deal with the problem?"

House turned toward the sunset. "Tell me."

"I figure you've got three outcomes," Moriarty jumped down. "First, you keep your feelings about Dr. Cameron to yourself and continue to be a big pain in the ass." House chuckled. "Second, you tell her how you feel and she laughs in your face."

"I don't think that's going to happen. You don't know her." House slipped off the ledge and walked toward the door.

"Wait, you haven't heard the third outcome." He followed House to the door. "Third, you tell her how you feel and she falls in love. You live happily ever after."

House walked though the door, hoping to leave his problems on the roof. Just his luck, House hears his voice again.

_**But that's the outcome that scares you the most. **_


	4. Battle of Plainsboro

House's War: Battle of Plainsboro

House opened the door to his apartment. The entire ride home Moriarity's words kept rolling through his head. As his bag and helmet hit the floor, House shook out of his jacket. Why does it happen with her? He thought it was finally over – he had convinced her to move on. Now he had to convince himself.

He walked back to his bedroom. Sitting down, he shook off the shoes and his pants. A good night sleep is what he needs, everything will look better in the morning. He closed his eyes.

_He found himself outside a small building unsure of what he was doing there. He witnessed the doors open_

_and people were filing out. House saw Cuddy talking as they walked away. He couldn't hear anything. _

_Curiosity got the better of him, so he walked inside. "Great a Funeral Home." – House mumbled. _

_People mulled around the front, some he recognized and others he didn't. A sense of dread filled his heart,_

_But he continued forward._

_House recognized Chase and Foreman stand the front, chatting with a few of the nurses from the hospital. It _

_was then that he turned toward the coffin – hoping not to see what he knew he would. _

_Suddenly everything and everyone had vanished. House watched as a small figure rolled though the door. House saw himself wheel to the coffin. Slowly the 'older' House pulled out a red rose and placed inside the coffin. "I'm sorry." _

_House stepped up to take his place, looking inside. She looked like she was just sleeping. He reached down to brush a stray hair from Cameron's face. He had almost touched her when everything went blank. _

House woke with a start. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Break in Hostilites

House's War: Break in Hostilities

After the dream last night, House never really got back to sleep. That was the only reason that the nursing staff saw House walk through the Hospital lobby. Whispers followed him as he limped his way to the elevator doors. His subconscious fed his brain a continuous loop, "_She's not dead – you'll see." _

Before he could quite the noise in his head, a new noise emerged. "House – clinic now." Cuddy said handing him a stack of charts. Before he could protest, Nurse Brenda took his bag and shuttled him toward an empty exam room.

He heard Cuddy announce his next patient.

One hour later, House walked out with another one of the mind numbing patients. "Stay away from the ice cream shops, your lactose intolerant." The patient smiled as another fart blew from behind the two of them. House didn't say anything, but his face said everything.

At least his next patient seemed interesting. "Katie Mathews?" Nurse Brenda said, "Please follow Dr. House to exam 1." A young woman got up and followed House. He watched as she began coughing into a tissue. He motioned for her to get on the table. "How can I help you?" It took about 5minutes for her to communicate the problem. "I need to check your lungs; can you lift your shirt a little?" She complied.

"You have some wheezing in your chest. Do you sometimes have problems catching your breathe?" The coughing fit told him all he needed to know. "I'm going to give you some antibiotics and an inhaler. Also I'm going to have the nurses set up a referral for a Pulmongist." Katie took a breathe, "Do you know what's wrong?" House handed her the slip. "The Pulmonologist will confirm this but I believe that you have Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease."

"It's not curable, but it is treatable." House walked over to the nurses. "Get an appointment for Exam 1 with Dr Roberts in Pulmonology, today – or tomorrow at the latest." She nodded and handed House the next folder. "Kevin Smith?" A round man got up very slowly and 'waddled' over to him. House was able look at the file in the time that it took him to rise.

_Oh good God, bowel obstruction! _

House still had a half hour to go before escaping the clinic. He began to wonder how much Cuddy was getting back at him. It took planning – but he would get his revenge and boy it would be very sweet in deed.


	6. Final Battle

House's War: The Final Battle

After a trying time in the clinic and dodging Cameron the entire day, House walked onto the battlefield once again. It took two glasses of scotch and a sonata, but House returned to dream land.

_Through the haze and mist, House walked into his own personal hell – the PPTH clinic. There was a different air to everything. House felt an unusual calm as he watched the scene before him. It was as if he surrendered to what was according. He watched himself watching Cameron as she moved about the patients. She smiled and took pity on the young mother with the three active kids. _

_He took a deep breath. 'Now or never' House walked over toward Cameron. "Can I see you for a moment? I need a consult." She nodded. He looked around and motioned for her to follow him toward exam 1. He began with the symptoms. "48 yr old male, complains of night sweats, chest pains, and insomnia. He also complains that he's unable to concentrate in daily work tasks." She nodded and walked through the door. _

"_I'm Dr. Cameron, - House, where's the patient?" She turned to see him close the door. He walked up to the table and sat down. "I'm the patient." She approach him with concern – how very Cameron. "What are you talking about House?" She had just stepped within his grasp. A small squeak escaped her lips as her arms settled on his shoulders. "Everybody lies." House whispered as his lips caressed hers. The surprised shock fell over her face. _

_When he finally released her, the shock was still on her face. House knew he did the wrong thing. "I'm sorry – just forget it ever happened." She nodded and stepped back. Cameron looked at him before she left – it was a look he hated, one of pure pity. _

House shook awake. 'Not again.' He knew that it was going to be another "concert night" for his neighbors. Lucky for them, House was an expert and only played classical pieces this late at night. The melodies began to fill the air, House began to close his eyes letting the music to take over.

"_You should come to bed." He heard over his shoulder. He hit a wrong note – turned to see who was talking to him. A beautiful woman stood in front of him. "What are you doing here?" She settled on the bench next to him. "Where else would I be?" House stared into her eyes, "Cameron…" _

"_Yes, Greg." She put her left hand on his face. "Why aren't you with Chase?" Cameron's hand dropped. "How many times do we have to go over this, I love you – I always have and always will." She put her lips on his very gently. His mind raced over what was happening. Finally his heart took over, and House fell into the kiss. Time stopped, all noise stopped, everything stopped. _

_Coming up for air, House looked at Cameron and smiled. He stroked her hair and gazed into her eyes. For one brief moment, he was happy. "Now take your wife to bed, Foreman and Daniels are going to spread rumors if we're late again." He nodded and followed her. _

This time, House was completely awake. The alarm clock showed it was 7:00 am. House walked over to the kitchen, put on coffee. Rubbing his temples, House tried to clear the webs and thought about the past few days. The kiss, the baby's hand touching his, the arrival of Moriarty, all showed him what was important to him. He was after, but he knew what to do – to take a chance. He lost the war and he was alright with that.


	7. Negotiating Surrender

House's War: Negotiating the Surrender

Author's note: Final chapter – takes place after "Act Your Age"

House walked into his office the next morning, knowing what he wanted and where to get it. The only thing that he didn't know was if it was available to him. He watched her walk around the office, making coffee and gathering his mail. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the conference room. "Dr. Cameron? I need to speak with you."

She nodded and followed him into the office. He motioned for her to sit down. Before he could start, Cuddy blew into the office. "Of all the things you've done House, this is the lowest. You are going to be in the clinic from now until the end of your life – maybe even after that. Oh – and I think your going to be doing a few guest lectures and oh then there's the grant your going to write."

Cameron watched the scene before her with wonder. In her mind, _"What did he do this time?"_ Knowing this was going to be a while, she waved to House and exited.

"Damn it." He muttered. "What did you just say?" Cuddy asked – tapping her foot for emphases. "What did you think I'd do after you assigned me 'the plug' – you've known me to long not to expect it." Cuddy waited until he sat back down. "You're going to unlocked my computer right now. You're also going apologize to my assistant." House knew that nothing he said at this point was only going to make Cuddy's reaction worse.

After the humbled apology to what's his name, House sat in exam 2. He couldn't move very far, Cuddy had cuffed his leg to the exam table. She told him that nurses would be bringing him a ruben at noon. If he behaved, she would be back at 5:00 to unlock him. Patients stared at him, some giggled - as they tried to tell him their problems. A young boy kept tugging at the chain – bugging House to no end. Wilson walked by with a camera, claiming that he was going to put it in the staff newsletter.

At 5:01 pm, Cuddy entered the room. "You're late." She smiled and bent down to unchain his ankle. "You promise never to mess with my computer again?" House nodded, rushing out the door. He just hoped that he didn't miss Cameron. Rounding the corner, House watched as Chase left the locker room. He let out a sigh when he saw Cameron exit, carrying flowers. She stopped to shift her bag and she saw House. "Dr. House – do you still need to speak to me?"

House's eyes went back and forth between her eyes and the flowers in her hands. "It can wait, Chase is waiting for you." Cameron moved closer, trying to capture his eyes. She's searching for something and he couldn't hide it anymore. "I don't wait Chase – I broke it off."

His head began to spin, trying to process this new information. She lifted his chin, looking deeper into his eyes. House saw the eyes from his dream – gentle caring eyes attached to the woman sitting at his piano. Finding his voice, House spoke softly. "Would you have dinner with me?"

In the back of his mind, he heard the let down that he knew was coming. "I'd love too." He looked at her with awe. She took his arm, hooking her own in his. The nurses and doctors watched as the pair walked to the elevator – not sure what had just taken place. When the door closed – someone spoke up, "Taking bets – How long will it last." Many people smiled picking the lowest times, sure that they would get easy money.

The keeper of the board walked up to Dr Wilson. "Do you want in on the pool?" He looked at the person with interest. "It's on Dr.'s House and Cameron. He asked her to dinner and we're taking bets on how long it will last this time."

Wilson watched out a window as House helped Cameron to her car. He opened the door for her and then closed it when she was settled. He chuckled. The board keeper was patiently waiting for his answer. Wilson took out his wallet, pulling out the required amount. "What's the longest so far?"

"Three weeks, what do you know?" she looked at the board. "Put me down for 'to death do them part'. I believe this is the one."

Wilson walked to meet his next patient. "It's about time House." He said to no one in particular. Life at PPTH was going to get interesting rather quickly.


End file.
